Theodore Jackson
Theodore Jackson, formally Theodore Thomas Jackson, was a politician involved with the Confederate States' government, the Stonewall Republic's government, and the Stonewall Federation's government. He is best known for participating in the constitutional convention to form the Stonewall Federation and for being the second Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. Biography Early Life Theodore Jackson was born on January 4, 34 BNE in Richmond, VA. He was the great-great-great grandson of General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, who was a leading general in the War of Secession in 144 BNE. Jackson was born to Thomas Jackson III and Lisa Jackson. Thomas was a general in the Confederate Army and Lisa was a stay at home mother. Jackson graduated from high school in 16 BNE where he attended Univeristy of Virginia-Richmond and recieved a degree in law and political science. Jackson worked as a lawyer in Richmond until he was elected as a legislator to the Virginia State Legislator in 6 BNE. He served as a state legislator for the Richmond District until his Congressman bid in 2 NE, which he won with 75% of the popular vote over the incumbent. Congressman of the Confederate States "The continous stripping of our Constitutional Liberties is appalling. The fact that Jindle knows this and continues to do this is a sign he is doing this intentionally. Things must change." ~Jackson in 4 NE on the House floor before the outbreak of the First Confederate War. Jackson served three terms as a representative from Virginia in the Confederate States House of Representatives from 2 BNE to 4 NE in the 72nd, 73rd, and 74th Confederate States Congress. He was a member of the Whig Party, however he clashed regularly with the establishment over personal liberties being infringed upon. He was one of the representatives who opposed Jindle's actions after he siezed power in President Fater's absence. As Jindle continued to draw more power to himself and destroy personal liberties, Jackson resigned from the House and fled to Lee in the Stonewall System to aide in supporting the provisional government that would eventually become the Stonewall Republic. Senator in the Stonewall Republic "War should be averted until we are provoked by this Confederate-American Empire. Simply existing is not a justification for attacking this Sith led empire." ~Jackson in a senatorial session prior to the outbreak of the Second Confederate War. Jackson was a senator in the Stonewall Republic Senate representing the planet Lee. He served in both the First Stonewall Independent Republic Senate and the Second Stonewall Independent Senate, serving two four year terms in the republic's existence. Although a member of the Constitution Party, the same as then Commander in Chief Robert Stanforth, Jackson clashed with his party on many occasions. On his reelection bid in 8 NE, he was almost defeated in a primary challenge by a party member. While in the Senate, he opposed many of Stanforth's efforts to draw more power to himself while most of the rest of the senate did not. In addition, he was one of Stanforth's biggest critics while in the senate, often calling him out on the floor of the senate to challenge him on some new measure the Commander in Chief was pushing for. Jackson was the only senator to call for impeachment charges against Stanforth when he inserted special operation forces into the Confederate-American Empire in 9 NE, which initially sparked the Second Confederate War. When the Second Confederate War did break out with the Allied States Invasion, Jackson believed the Confederate-American Empire was overreacting to the Stonewall Republic's special forces deployment. He pushed for Stanforth to fortify key bases in the Allied States, however was disappointed when Stanforth simply pulled out of the Allied States. Jackson was one of the senators who supported Admiral William Bedford Forrest's resolution to dissolve the Stonewall Republic and form the Stonewall Federation. Co-founder and Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation "Although the Jedi can be credited with multiple conflicts in our recent past, we ought to be working to bring them back into the fold instead of trying to ostracize them further." ~Jackson to the media prior to his provisional election election. When the Constitutional Convention to form the Stonewall Federation took place in early 11 NE, Jackson was one of the delegates sent to represent the planet Lee. He was one of the few members who were opposed to the executive paragraph requiring the chancellor be a Force user. However, he was not apart of the radical Concerned Citizens Against the Force organization that formed at the convention. Nearly ten months later, with public opinion turning against Force users leading the government in the young Stonewall Federation, an amendment was added to the constitution that did not require the Chancellor be a Force user. Furthermore, public opinion of Chancellor Abban dropped throughout 11 NE because he was a Force user, causing him to resign in November of 11 NE. A special election was held for the position, which Jackson won with over 60% of the popular vote. Jackson took office in late November and was immediately faced with an uprising on the planet Davis. Davis was a hotbed of anti-Jedi sentiment and had been thrown in an uproar over Jackson's election because he was sympathetic to the Jedi. Within four days of his election, Jackson dispatched a task force made up of fourteen ships to Davis to restore order. A state of rebellion had been declared by Davis' governor two days after the election. This initiated the Davis Conflict. The Davis Conflict was ended within a week, however shortly after the Davis Criss, the UCP Crisis erupted, causing a full scale war between Stonewall and several of the planetary members. The conflict progressed for two months, and was finally ended. Jackson took repsponsibility for causing the conflict thanks to a munitions raid on Bragg and other planets for not handing over their planetary militias or other weaponry. After the UCP Crisis, Jackson loosely enforced the constitutional provision regarding planetary militias and naval forces. He reasoned that it would not be worth another civil war if a few planetary members had their own miniature navies hidden away just in case. Reelection Campagin of 14 NE With the constitutional provision on the length of time the provisional government would exist, elections were held on September 19 of 14 NE to establish the official government. Jackson won with a decent majority, however the Privarz Rebellion put a dent in the victory. Jackson would serve as the Chancellor until 20 NE. Chancellery Election of 20 NE Although Jackson initially announced he would not seek reelection in 20 NE after his popularity plummeted, he went back on that pledge and ran against Danny Biar for the Constitution Party nomination. He lost to Biar, earning only 20% of the vote to Biar's 80%. Due to his stances on the Secession of Muhrian and Aelian Territory Act and his actions militarily against member planets, Jackson became unpopular in many circles. Although a staunch Constitution Party member, he did not endorse any candidate as the 20 NE election approached. Political Stances Although considered a conservative, Jackson often times clashed with those in the same party as him. Currently, he is a part of the Stonewall Federation Whig Party. Although a popular Chancellor, Jackson contradicted himself several times by his positions. In 9 NE, he opposed going to war with the Confederate-American Empire, however, as Chancellor, he advocated going to war with the remnants of Holy Trek because of the potential threat Michael Harvey presented. Category:Stonewall Federation